unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lumina Blankenheim
"If you desire to see Hell then allow me to show you it <3" - Lumina insanity side Lumina Blankenheim Also known as Jenma, mainly by her twin sister is a agent of the Kingdom Hearts 3DDDD Wikia, Lumina helps her friends and family anyway she can and is very kind to everyone, but shows a sadistic side when becomes enraged by someone and is considered to be much like Larxene from the Kingdom Hearts series. Appearence Lumina has the appearence of a young girl in her teens 16 tho is actually 22 and because of this has been mistaken alot fo a teenager, tho she has snow white hair that reaches her ankles along with a pale skintone and red eyes. Lumina is usually seen wearing a black t-shirt with a green skull on the side of it along with a dark blue hoodie she got from her husband kuru,besides that she wears a black skirt and knee highs and sandal heels Personality Lumina is very kind to all her friends tho has a bit of a tsundere-ish personality mainly towards her boyfriend XD tho she does care for her friends and hates seeing them hurt or in pain. When her insanity side takes over Lumina shows to be uncaring and actually enjoys causing pain to those who hurt her friends and family Because of being a Goddess i can change personalities but I try not to let it happen much. Mijimena is very uncaring of others outside of her family and friends and darling and will gladly strike down whoever hurt Lumina as shes protective over her more innocent personality History This was before Reborn adopted me and i became his daughter) Luminas mom and dad Adam and Jasmine Blankenheim married at age 21 and had Lumina 9 months later, when jasmine gave birth to her both Adam and Jasmime were surprised that their daughter had snow white hair and pale skin but her eyes were sea green. They decided to name her Lumina Tamamo Blankenheim, though the fact she was pale but had green eyes still surprised them and they being underground doctors (Yes Adam and Jasmine Blankenheim were underground doctors) wanted to find out why, though they didnt know their daughter also bore a rare ability no one in the family had. 5 years later after Lumina turned 5 she was outside playing on the swing but while she was swinging she fell off of the swing and slammed into the ground really hard and cut her leg up and broke her arm and she began to cry, her father Adam heard her and ran outside and ran over to Lumina and wondered why she was crying, though he noticed some blood on her leg and picked Lumina up asking why she was crying. Lumina told her father that she fell off the swing and hit the ground breaking her arm and cutting her leg up, but her father told her that she was fine then he picked her up and walked inside to clean up the mud and grass that was on her legs. 2 years later Jasmine took lumina with her to the city to get supplies and while they were at the mall getting food and clothes and medicine, robbers decided to well hold everyone in the mall hostage. One of the robbers had their arm around Luminas throat and had a pistol aimed at her head demanding they get 900,000,000 Million, Lumina cried while this happened and suddenly everything just...went blank, 5 mins later she woke up with blades made out of her own blood coming out of the sides of her arms and her mother looked at Lumina scared. Jasmine brought Lumina back home and ran to the lab where Adam was patching up someone who had been shot in the shoulder, Jasmine told Adam bout what happened and he dropped the scalpal that was in his hand looking surprised bout hearing that Lumina had manipulated her blood. Adam stopped freaking out and walked upstairs to study Lumina because he wanted to find out more then anything now what that power was, he saw Lumina was crying on the couch because she thought Jasmine was mad at her, Adam forgot about studying his daughter and he hugged her telling her that it was all right. Lumina thought her mom was mad at her still but then her mother walked upstairs and hugged her too, though some part of her mom was still scared of Lumina. Lumina named the blood power she used back at the Mall, Branch of Sin because she remembered 2 days later that she had manipulated her blood and killed the robbers and she thought the name suited it. Lumina tried running away because she was scared she'd kill her parents with this sinful power but everytime she tried to she was found by the guys who worked for her parents and they brought her back. At age 10 Jasmine taught Lumina bout medicine, and jasmine found out that her daughter was actually as good as adam was at it, 2 yrs later lumina had become as good at medicine and healing as good as Adam and Jasmine were and was soon taught how to make poison. Adam did research on the blood power that his daughter was cursed with but even though he looked through many books even the oldest book on their family he didnt find anything bout the blood power and wondered why she was cursed with this, upstairs in the living room Jasmine was watching Lumina use her blood powers to see if she could find out anything but all she learned was that the powers was Lumina using her blood. One day someone visited the Blankenheim house the person was a woman who was 4 years older then Lumina was but the woman looked almost exactly like her both of them had snow white hair, pale skin because of this Lumina thought they were twins despite the fact the person visiting was older then her, the visiter picked Lumina up easily as if she weighed nothing and asked her what her name was, Lumina told the visitor her name was Lumina Tamamo Blankenheim and the visitor introduced her self as Jigoku Gernoid but Lumina decided to call her Jiko since at the time she didnt know how to say Jigoku and also thought Jiko sounded cooler Adam walked over to Jiko and greeted her see and then told Lumina to run off and play which she did anyway, Adam and Jasmine knew Jiko because she had helped them many of times though Adam invited her over not to have a friendly chitchat it was mainly to ask if she could help Adam and Jasmine find out bout why their daughter was able to manipulate her blood, Jiko agreed to help them though she didnt feel right bout experimenting on Lumina, but a bit of her was curious about the blood ability and instant regeneration that adam and jasmines daughter bore. Jiko could sense that Luminas insanity was beginning to grow every time she used the power of branch of sin and was worried for her because she didnt want her to go insane, though while Luminas insanity was growing at the same time behind the scene Adam Blankenheim was having an affair with one of his helpers. This lasted for a years, though one day Jasmine got home early and walked into the lab only to see Adam and his helper, seeing this Jasmine ran away and Adam ran after her but he couldnt find her for some reason, then at at midnight jasmine snuck back into the house and walked into Luminas room and shook her awake. When Lumina woke up jasmine told the half asleep Lumina to help her murder Adam and threatened to kill both her and Adam if she didnt, Lumina agreed out of fear and then jasmine handed her a knife and they snuck into a sleeping Adams room, Where Jasmine pulled the covers away which woke the father up and then both Lumina and jasmine began to stab Adam till he died completely, the guilt was devouring Lumina and as she looked at her mother she felt like the person infront of her wasnt her kind mother from her past it was someone else and then something in her snapped and before she knew it a blade made of blood exploded out of Luminas arm and she charged at her mother and began to cut her mother up into pieces. the person killing jasmine wasnt Lumina it was her insanity side which laughed while killing the damned mother, as she finished the insanity side proceeded to devour the mother , afterwards Lumina changed back into herself and she fell to her knees and began to cry because she had watched her insanity take control and murder her mother, she got cleaned up and changed into a dress that she had gotten for her last birthday then proceeded to walk outside and sat down on her favorite swing staring at the full moon. The full moon which is both a blessing and a curse Lumina proceeded to say to herself and afterwards she began to sing the song of death while she swinging on her favorite swing, While she began to swing a familiar person walks over to Lumina and said So their pretty much both dead now? Lumina nodded and the person walked over to her and hugged her tightly, Lumina looked behind her and noticed it was Jigoku, a tear ran down Luminas cheek and Jiko asked her if she wanted to stay with her, Lumina proceeded to nod. Jiko smiled and the two became twin sisters though, to this day Lumina misses Adam and Jasmine and wishes they hadnt died but shes happy with her new life because she met many different people, and made many different friends. Skills&Abilities Bloody Queen: This is Luminas Blood Dragon slayer magics current form where it had mixed with her original power Branch of Sin to become this,the magic is much stronger then both tho it also cuts into her sanity to become stronger. * Berserk Queen: This ability activates as a last resort state where Lumi gives herself to the insanity dwelling in her and is consumed within a wave of insanity/blue flames. Upon being devoured by the insanity Lumi takes on a more demonish appearence were devil horns covered in blue fire appear on the sides of her head, and a skeletal demon tail appears behind her, along with this her eyes go from fiery red to being as blue as the first of the 7 sinful flames. Take this as a warning tho, after Lumi becomes this form she'll attack anything within her sight and can only be calmed by her husband so far. * The Black Blood: this ability helps Lumina become stronger and faster in battle plus less likely to die from blood loss because of her opponent. * Crimson Dance: This skill mainly helps Lumina when shes in a war zone or pulls an Alucard and murders everyone in her way, see this skill is where Lumina absorbs the blood thats on the ground and uses it to get stronger in all her stats the only thing is with each time Crimson Dance is used the more likely for Lumina to go into her insanity side and go berserk. * Bloody Crown: '''This is Luminas claymore that she created using her insanity and blood, now she'll use this in both modes to slaughter those who dare try to hurt her friends *looks at the Essense.* '''Nether Sigil:Lumina gained underworld magic through her journey to tame her insanity and it became this,this magic focuses on striking both its masters opponents sanity and harming them physically, its a powerful magic using the darkest depths of the underworld as a basis. Flames of Hell: After becoming the Goddess of Insanity I was given these flames,tho each flame burns everything out of existence even the seven the deadly sins. Satans Blaze (Blue Fire) *Description: A flame spirit of hell *abilities: these flames create blue fire which cant be extinguished. *Sin: Wrath Belphegor (Black Fire) *description: The black flame of the Netherworld *abilities: To Erase powers *Sin: Sloth Mammon ( Blue+Yellow flames that become Green fire) *description: The dichromatic flame of the Netherworld *abilities: the blue flamberge generates heat while the yellow flamberge generates cold. when swung togethor they create a heated whirlwind from the combined elements. *Sin: Greed Beelzebub (Colorless Flames) *description: Achromatic Catharsis Flame of Purgatory *Abilities: these flames are hotter then Hell itself while invisible these flames burn all that is touched except for allies. *Sin: Gluttony Leviathan (Silver Flames) *Description: Argenteous Phantom Flame of Hades *abilities: these flames manipulate heat and when they attack a person they steal all heat from the persons body and freeze them for eternity *Sin: Envy Asmodeus ( Several different colored flames) *Description: Irisdescent Explosive Flame of Hell *Abilities: When someone is hit with asmodeus they are trapped within an illusion of Lust forever while their body burns forever *Sin: Lust Lucifer (Crimson Flames) *Description: Red flame that looks like an upgraded version of Wrath *Abilities: These flames combine with all 7 flames of Hell to burn away anything even nothingness. *Sin: Pride E9c53dc707e542afcb6bcea12318953f.jpg|Mijimena unleashing Bloody Crown Jabami.Yumeko.full.2142237.jpg|Lumina Trivia * I came up with the ideal for Lumina after combining my two favorite characters from different series, 1 being Lumina from FF13 Lightning Returns and Blankenheim came from my favorite character named Margarita Blankenheim from the Evillious Chronicles. now the thing is before i even read jojo part 5 and jekyll&Hyde I had based them as split personalities so a case of multiple personality disorder, and it shows as they change between the two, Luminas hair goes from snow white to blood red,her complexion becomes a bit darker so shes not as pale, and her eyes go from green to crimson red i took this concept from the Persona series as your other self within the series has gold eyes, and the other self is your true feelings,your darkness,your insecurities. * Because of her main magic being Blood Its name is Bloody Queen she is the main target for the demon of Lust Asmodeus, tho she has the flames of Lust thanks to being the Goddess of Insanity and Hades daughter. * Besides being Hades daughter, I guess you could say i made a deal with the devil to gain the 7 flames that burn even the seven deadly sins. * Bloody Crown claymore I use in battle has been recreated atleast 3 times,it is also a result of Bloody Queen and Nether Sigil being mixed Category:Gods Category:Female Category:Greek Category:Characters Category:Mikiu Hatsune